Conventionally, vials are closed using caps after receiving tablets {see U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,944 (“Patent Document 1”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,762 (“Patent Document 2”)}.
Patent Document 2 discloses a device for supplying caps to a capping device, which closes vials through using the caps. Such a device can supply the caps one by one by applying vibrations using a vibrator. It can also change the direction of the caps so that they are all placed in the same direction by using a posture control means. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. (Hei) 7-251915 (“Patent Document 3”) discloses a device for supplying caps to a capping device, which can close vials by using the caps. Such a device adopts a step shape formed at an outer periphery of a center wheel by rotating a scratch circular plate, which is installed with an inclination.